It is generally known in the art to utilize various organic solvents as electrolytes for chargeable lithium type batteries. Various electrolytes include materials such as carbonates and cyclic esters as well as ethers. However, these conventional organic solvents are prone to decomposition during the cycling of a charge and discharge of a battery.
Additionally, conventional organic solvent type electrolytes are prone to failure at high operating voltages such as greater than 4.0 volts. Such electrolytes may also be prone to thermal failure at elevated temperatures. Failures may result in reduced cycle life and decreased safety of batteries using such electrolytes. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved electrolytic solution that is stable at high voltages and at elevated temperatures. There is also a need in the art for an improved electrolytic solution that improves the cycle life and safety of a battery incorporating the electrolytic solution.